


Too Much to do Alone

by roxyryoko



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 200-500 words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Post canon, Tavern, bun in the oven, but i went over, ending card, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: Hilda sat down next to him with a sigh and locked her gaze on her hands. “Caspar, I really need you right now and…maybe forever. I can't do this on my own. It would just be too much.”“I’m not following. Do what on your own?”Caspar almost died and she really needs him not to do that.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590193
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Too Much to do Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Felannie Discord prompt week 4: Taverns

Hilda drummed her quill on the parchment in a meditative rhythm and reread the letter’s salutation yet again. Writing to Holst was often difficult, but rarely was she this lost for words.

A painful hiss interrupted her tapping, and she turned to find Caspar struggling to rise in the bed. His hand clutched his bandaged stomach while a grimace twisted across his face. 

“You shouldn’t sit up,” Hilda chided, rising from the table. The tavern room was snug and she crossed the distance to him in two quick strides. “You were badly hurt. You need to rest.”

Caspar offered a strained grin. “I’m fine. I can take a lot more than that.”

“No. You can’t.”

His eyebrows knitted at her unusual chastisement, but he waved it off quickly enough. “Hey, it worked out. Those kids are safe and I’ll be—“

“You nearly died, Caspar!” Hilda clenched her fists so tight her nails stung her palms. 

She could still feel his heartbeat pounding under her fingers, feel them sticky with his blood, as she summoned every ounce of white magic she possessed to weave close the deep gashes across his abdomen, praying the tavern owner would return with a more competent healer quickly.

Caspar clamped his mouth shut, no doubt noticing the tears threatening her eyes. When he spoke, his tone was gentle. “Look. I promise…to be more cautious next time.”

Hilda sat down next to him with a sigh and locked her gaze on her hands. “Caspar, I really need you right now and…maybe forever. I can't do this on my own. It would just be too much.”

“I’m not following. Do what on your own?”

She felt a knot writhe in her stomach. In a few months it would be pretty obvious. He would eventually figure it out, right?

“Before the healer left, I asked her to confirm something for me.” 

His brows furrowed more. “And what was that?”

She remained silent and he remained confused.

Finally nervous laughter sprang from her lips as she turned to face him. “You’re going to be a father! Surprise!”

Caspar’s eyes widened and he visibly inhaled. The conflicting emotions that twisted across his face were just as jumbled as his words that followed. 

“You’re—H-hold on a minute, are you sure? I wasn’t—I don’t know if—I guess we weren’t exactly careful—oh, boy. Wow.” He shook his head and raked shaking fingers through his hair, but finally seemed to find some resolve. “It will be fine. Yeah, uh, that’s great, Hilda.” His smile seemed an attempt to convince himself of his words.

“Great?” Hilda grumbled with a snort and leaned her head on his shoulder.“I don’t know about that.”

His arm wrapped around her. “We’ll make it great. Sure, it’s a little scary, but I dunno, I kind of feel a bit… excited.”

Hilda’s heart fluttered slightly and she nudged him playfully. “I guess it’s not so bad being tied down with the man I love.”

He flashed his signature grin now. “I’m not going to leave your side, Hilda. So you...both don’t have to worry, all right?” Caspar pulled her closer and hesitated slightly before placing his palm on her stomach.

“Oh, my dear Caspar, you can’t feel anything yet,” she giggled. Nevertheless, Hilda covered her hand over his and closed her eyes. “But, I’ll let you know as soon as we can.”


End file.
